


Pride

by Paige242



Category: Superman & Lois (TV 2021)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige242/pseuds/Paige242
Summary: Several years in the future, Lois is in trouble and the boys answer her call.(Future-Fic, Featuring Superboys Jonathan and Jordan)
Relationships: Clark Kent & Jonathan "Jon" Kent (Superman & Lois TV 2021) & Jordan Kent & Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little idea I had. I'm sure it won't play out this way but I like picturing it.  
> The boys are 25 here and both have a hefty dose of Kryptonian power.

_Three hostages._

_Four alien droids._

_And one very pissed-off Lois Lane._

For most people, it was a once in a lifetime kind of scene but (like it or not) the veteran reporter had been in these sorts of predicaments more times than she cared to count. She couldn’t say that she was ‘used to it’—and it definitely still filled her with a great deal of anxiety every time it happened. But her anger usually outweighed the fear now-a-days.

These assholes really needed to stop attacking their planet and creating messes.

Enough was enough.

Thankfully, she knew a sure-fire way to end it and get them all out of this bank unscathed.

Unnoticed by the droids, Lois reached into her pocket and flicked open the small device that she carried around for situations like these. It sent out a very specific frequency designed to alert some very specific sets of ears.

This had been the routine for a long while but she had to admit that the last two years had become a bit more exciting. When she set off the ELT now, she never knew who she was going to get. Ever since the boys had started helping their dad with his duties, the field of possibilities had opened up.

She heard a loud crash. One of the hostages beside her screamed as two figures burst through the side of the vault, sending a wave of debris sliding across the floor.

As the dust cleared, Lois had to fight back a proud smile at the sight before her.

It was the boys this time. Dressed in blue, their father’s emblem across their broad chests.

Sometimes, she still found it hard to believe that her babies were fully grown. But, as she looked at them standing before her with calm confidence, there was simply no way to deny it. They were as tall as Clark now, and as muscular too. She had been just as surprised as him when they had agreed to adopt his garb (sans cape) but it suited both of them very well. To most onlookers, they appeared to be perfect kryptonian specimens—but she was lucky enough to know that they had a healthy dose of Lane fearlessness in there too.

She liked to think that it was a winning combination. 

“These are Mongul’s droids. They want the gold reserves stored at the bank. He’s been using it as fuel.” She said, filling them in as quickly as possible.

Lois had been investigating a string of gold robberies across the mid-west, and that had led her here—just in time for one of the attacks.

The boys nodded at each other before getting to work. They had always had a gift for wordless communication and, as Lois watched them fight, she could see how their twin-bond served them well in this role.

One of the droids rushed forth, attempting a heavy punch which Jordan easily absorbed. He flung the thing towards his brother who instantly froze it with a long breath leaving it primed for Jordan to smash to smithereens.

Brittle, frozen metal showered the floor with a satisfying clatter.

The next attackers came in twos—Jon sped out of the way, driving one straight into the jagged wall, impaling it on a broken stone. Jordan, meanwhile, obliterated the other with a beam of red light.

The two exchanged another nod and, next thing she knew, Jon zipped towards them, untying the three hostages and gesturing for them to step back against the far wall while Jordan finished off their final opponent with another fatal blow.

Jon came to her last, catching her eye for a moment before leaning down to mutter “really mom? Twice in one week?”

She shrugged, giving him a smile that she hoped no one else could see.

Job done, the darker-haired young man walked over towards the relieved civilians. “Don’t worry, folks, the coast is clear,” he said in a voice that rang with familiarity.

While looking at Jon felt like seeing a male version of herself there was no question that Jordan had taken after his father the most. When he had first appeared on the scene, reports had often confused the two—much to Clark’s pleasure and Jordan’s annoyance.

But her Superboys were doing things their own way and hashing out quite the reputations for themselves now. As she looked around the room, she could see the combination of awe and gratefulness on the faces of the people they had just rescued. She did her best to emulate that, but she was pretty sure that her motherly pride was still shining through.

How could it not?

They were only twenty-five and had already saved countless lives. As she watched them confidently direct the civilians out of the vault she knew that, despite all of the trials and tribulations. All of the mistakes. She and Clark had still managed to do something right.

“Good to see you, mom,” Jordan whispered behind her as they began to follow the rattled civilians out of the vault.

“You too, sweetheart. How’s Sarah? Is she feeling okay?” Lois knew it wasn’t the ideal time to catch up, but ever since she’d learned of her first grandchild’s pending arrival it had been on her mind constantly. Her voice was low, and the strangers were far ahead of them now, it seemed safe enough.

“She’s fine,” he whispered back with a subtle eyeroll. Superboy couldn’t be caught rolling his eyes, even though Jordan Kent was famous for it. “The baby is only a quarter-Kryptonian. Stop worrying.”

“It’s my job to worry about you.”

Behind them, she could hear Jon let out a quiet groan.

They may have had superpowers, but they would always be her children and Lois Lane didn’t care how annoyed they were by her concern.

Before she had a chance to say anything more, the group emerged into the sunlight. There were police surrounding the bank now, and a small crowd of onlookers.

“Meet you out back in ten,” Jon whispered as he walked past. 

A cheer rang out as they caught sight of her boys and they both gave a friendly wave before lifting off the ground and disappearing into the clouds. Their father had taught them well.

One of the hostages looked towards her as they watched the two tiny specks disappear.

“They really are such lovely young men,” the other woman mused, her voice full of awe.

“I couldn’t agree more,” she replied with a smile.

_Three freed hostages._

_No alien droids._

_And an extremely proud Lois Lane._


End file.
